It's Just a Crush
by xorahxo
Summary: "It's just a small crush. It's not like anything's gonna happen. I can just forget about it." Bella laughed and shook her head. "I beg to differ." (High School AU. Leo/OC, Percabeth, Frazel, Jasper, eventual Jasico).
1. Characters

**Bella Jackson (oc):  
**Age- 16  
Birthday- August 18, 1997  
Parents- Sally Jackson (mother), Paul Blofis (step father), Poseidon (father)  
Siblings- Percy Jackson (twins)

* * *

**Percy Jackson:**  
Age- 16  
Birthday- August 18, 1997  
Parents- Sally Jackson (mother), Paul Blofis (step-dad), Poseidon (father)  
Siblings- Bella Jackson (twins)  
Girlfriend- Annabeth Chase

* * *

**Annabeth Chase:**  
Age- 16  
Birthday- July 12, 1997  
Parents- Frederick Chase (father), Athena (mother)  
Siblings- none  
Boyfriend- Percy Jackson

* * *

**Nico di Angelo:**  
Age- 15  
Birthday- April 24, 1998  
Parents- Maria di Angelo (mother, deceased), Hades (father)  
Siblings- Ryan Zeal (half brother), Lexi di Angelo (older sister), Hazel Levesque (half sister)

* * *

**Jason Grace:**  
Age- 15  
Birthday- July 1, 1998  
Parents- Katelyn Grace (mother, deceased), Jupiter (father)  
Siblings- Thalia Grace (older sister)  
Girlfriend- Piper McLean

* * *

**Piper McLean:**  
Age- 15  
Birthday- February 10, 1998  
Parents- Tristan McLean (father), Aphrodite (mother)  
Siblings- none  
Boyfriend- Jason Grace

* * *

**Leo Valdez:**  
Age- 15  
Birthday- June 16, 1998  
Parents- Esperanza Valdez (mother, deceased), Hephaestus (father)  
Siblings- none

* * *

**Hazel Levesque:**  
Age- 15  
Birthday- May 11, 1998  
Parents- Marie Levesque (mother), Pluto (father)  
Siblings- Nico di Angelo (half-brother), Lexi di Angelo (half-sister)  
Boyfriend- Frank Zhang

* * *

**Frank Zhang:**  
Age- 16  
Birthday- January 6, 1997  
Parents- Emily Zhang (mother, deceased), Mars (father)  
Siblings- none  
Girlfriend- Hazel Levesque

* * *

**Ryan Zeal (oc):**  
Age- 16  
Birthday- September 23, 1997  
Parents- Joyce Zeal (birth mother, deceased), Curt Zeal (birth father, deceased), Maria di Angelo (adoptive mother, deceased), Hades (father)  
Siblings- Nico di Angelo (half brother), Lexi di Angleo (half sister), Hazel Levesque (half sister)  
Boyfriend- Nick Pierce

* * *

**Lexi di Angelo (oc):**  
Age- 17  
Birthday- December 8, 1996  
Parents- Maria di Angelo (mother, deceased), Hades (father)  
Siblings- Nico di Angelo (younger brother), Ryan Zeal (half brother), Hazel Levesque (half sister)

* * *

**Nick Pierce (oc):**  
Age- 16  
Birthday- July 25, 1997  
Parents- Helen Pierce (mother), John Pierce (step father), Apollo (birth father)  
Siblings- Hannah Pierce (younger sister)  
Boyfriend- Ryan Zeal

* * *

**A/N: I might not update this for awhile because I'm still figuring out a storyline. Also most of the characters birthdays (minus my ocs) are made up because most of them don't have canon birthdays. I also made up the name of Jason's mom because she doesn't have a name yet.**


	2. Chapter 1

Honestly, I was _not_ looking forward to high school, unlike every other normal teenager. But then again, I'm not that normal. My dad's a god, I fight monsters, I had a crush on my friend (who is a guy), and now I have _another _crush on another friend who is _also_ a guy. My best friend insists that there's nothing wrong with liking a guy, and I know that's true. My brother's been dating a guy for almost two years are they're happy. But people were already weary of me and if they found out that I liked guys, I'd be even more avoided and probably teased and bullied. Not like that's new.

Bella met me at the front of the building, smiling brightly at me. Her jet black hair was pulled back into a messy bun and her sea green eyes were encased in a light amount of makeup. She was wearing one of those dresses that's shorter in the front and longer in the back and wedge heels. The dress was black with white skulls on it and the wedges were black. I soon realized it was the dress I gave her for her birthday a week or so ago. I approached her and she hugged me tightly.

"Excited for high school, ghost boy?" she asked me, draping her white shoulder bag around her neck.

"No," I replied as we walked inside.

"Correct answer," Bella giggled. "At least you don't have to worry about keeping your demigod powers secret."

Oh, right. Camp Half-Blood opened up an all demigod school. To a mortal, this place looks like an empty lot, and, of course, there's a magical border around the area so mortal can't get in. I scoffed. "Yeah."

"You have your schedule right?" I nodded. "Gimme."

I fished through my black bag and pulled out the small slip of paper. I handed it to Bella. She skimmed it and nodded. "We have history, algebra II, um...lunch yeah we have lunch together...and Latin, I think. I'm not totally sure about Latin. Oh, and we have sword fighting together so be prepared to get your ass kicked, di Angleo," she smirked. Then she grabbed my wrist. "Come on. The others are waiting for us."

* * *

**A/N: This is actually my first story that's not going to center (completely) around one of my ocs. Wow. But I know this is a short chapter and a lame first chapter but I don't really have a clue where I'm even going with this story. Hopefully somewhere good though. Enjoy~ (oh, and the story is going to be told in Nico's pov).**


	3. Chapter 2

Bella and I weaved through the crowds of demigods. I tried my best not to brush up against anyone. I noticed a group of girls staring at me. I glared at them, and they squeaked and huddled together. I rolled my eyes. Bella led me to a smaller section of the courtyard where only two roundish metal tables sat. Everyone was sitting at one table. Bella dragged me over against my will.

"Hey Nico," Annabeth said. I faked a small smile. I said a quiet hello to Percy and watched the couple continue on with their romantic crap. I'm over Percy but seeing him and Annabeth, or anyone, act like that in public with their girlfriend or boyfriend is just gross.

My gaze drifted to Jason. His perfect blonde hair was messy and his perfect sky blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight. I wanted to slap him because he was so perfect. He was the only person other than Bella that knew my secret (that I had a crush on Percy). He was cool about it and after that we became friends. Well, sort of. He caught my gaze and smiled at me. I felt my cheeks get warm. I hope it wasn't noticeable. Piper hugged Jason's arm and glanced at me.

Honestly, I didn't really like Piper. It's not because she's dating the guy I like. It's because she acts so smug about having a boyfriend, like she's rubbing it into anyone who doesn't. Well, it seems that way to me. I don't know what everyone else thinks of her. Jason obviously likes her.

_Ding, ding, ding_.

"Oh, time to go to first period. See you guys later!" Bella waved to her brother and a couple of the others. Jason followed Bella over to me, as did Leo. I blinked. "They have the same first period as us," Bella explained. I shrugged and followed Bella to the Algebra 2 room.

* * *

The day went by pretty fast. Bella and Leo flirted all through first period. It was so obvious that they liked each other. If only one of them would just ask the other out, they'd finally be a couple. I didn't really pay attention during first period. The only thing I learned was the teacher's name: Mrs. Fuller.

Jason was in my second period too (lucky me). He sat in front of me and Bella sat to the right of me, because I sat against the wall. Piper was also in our class, but she sat all the way on the other side of the room. History was pretty boring. Nothing I didn't already know. Bella seemed bored too. Probably because she didn't have anyone to flirt with.

My third period was sword fighting. There was a crap ton of freshman in that class, along with a lot of sophomores. Percy sat in the bleachers and jumped up when he saw Bella. He motioned for us to come over to him. I probably don't even have to mention that Jason's in this class with me too because I'm sure a pattern has become apparent. Bella was probably the most excited for sword fighting because she kicked ass at it. She was the best fighter at Camp Half-Blood.

"Bella, would you and Percy liked to show our new students what they'll be doing this semester?" the teacher, Ms. Blake, asked, smirking slightly. Bella grinned and pulled out her magic lighter (it's like Percy's pen. it turns into a sword when clicked). Percy pulled out and uncapped Riptide.

"I'm gonna kick your ass and you know it," she said. "We'll see about that."

The twins, weapons in hand, walked out to the arena. A couple freshmen behind me started snickering. "She's a girl. Why would the teacher want her to demonstrate? That's Percy Jackson. No one can bet him." I started laughing. "Something funny?" one asked in a hard tone. "She'll kick his ass and she'll kick yours if you end up going against her," I said. They chuckled. "Yeah, sure, whatever."

(Bella ended kicking Percy's ass, obviously).

* * *

Bella didn't follow me to fourth period, which was Latin, so I guess she didn't have it with me. I entered the classroom and sat down in the back row.

"Hey, Nico."

I jumped. I wasn't expecting to know anyone. I glanced upward. Oh, great. Mr. Perfect, aka Jason Grace, stood beside me. He set down his backpack and sat in the desk next to me. I blinked, confused by his actions. Jason glanced at me and chuckled.

"What, a guy can't sit by his friend?" he asked. I shook my head. "No, I just wasn't expecting you to take Latin 'cause you're Roman and you already know Latin," I lied. Well, it's not technically a lie because I really wasn't expecting him to take this class. "I'm not perfect at Latin," he replied. "Why are you taking the class?" I chewed my lip. I really didn't know. "I needed a fourth class so I thought, 'why not?'"

Jason laughed. I still wanted to slap him for being so perfect. I sighed. Guess I have to suck it up.

* * *

Toward the end of class, I felt my phone buzz against my leg. I ignored it. It buzzed again, and again, and again. I clenched my pencil, nearly snapping it in two. Finally the buzzing ceased. The teacher, Mr. Everheart, have us the 'okay' to do whatever we wanted for the rest of the period since we only had ten minutes left. I pulled out my phone and opened up my messages app. Demigods aren't normally aloud to carry around phones since they attract monsters, but after Gaea was defeated, the Hephaestus cabin got together and created some sort of thing (I don't know what it was at all) that blocked demigod phone signals from monsters. Not to my surprise, they were all form Bella:

_guess who has a date~~~~~_

_me. i do. i have a date._

_nicoooooooooooooo._

_I have a date with a male homo sapien, congratulate me._

_xcuse u._

_i'm driving u home btw._

_then i'm going on a date._

_where's my congratulations, __ghost boy?_

_fine. __i'm not telling you who the guy is tho. __meet me at the front of the school._

I rolled my eyes and texted her back: '_congratulations. there. okay fine bye._'

The bell soon rang and I hurried to get my stuff. I picked up my bag from beside my desk and slung it over my shoulder. Jason had moved over to Piper, who was waiting for him at the door. He kissed her and they walked out, hand in hand. I slipped my phone into the front pocket of my bag. I felt it rub against a piece of paper which was weird because I haven't put any papers in there yet. I opened the pocket wider as I left the classroom. I pulled out a folded up sheet of paper. I slowly unfolded it, not knowing what to expect. I stared at the piece of notebook paper before a blush crept onto my cheeks. It was a phone number. _His _number.

* * *

**A/N: Eh, this chapter was okay, I guess. Not my best work. I think I know where I'm going with this story, so I'll try to update as soon as possible. I feel that Nico is really ooc. I should fix that. Anyway, enjoy~**


End file.
